Some communication receivers receive signals over multiple communication channels using multiple receive antennas. Multi-antenna reception is used, for example, in Single-Input Multiple-Output (SIMO) and Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) communication schemes. MIMO schemes are applied, for example, in Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems, also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and in subsequent LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems.
The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) E-UTRA standards specify MIMO schemes for use by E-UTRA User Equipment (UE) and base stations (eNodeB). These schemes are described, for example, in 3GPP Technical Specification 36.211, entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8),” (3GPP TS 36.211), version 8.6.0, March, 2009, in 3GPP Technical Specification 36.213, entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Layer Procedures (Release 8),” (3GPP TS 36.213), version 8.6.0, March, 2009, and in 3GPP Technical Report 36.814, entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Further Advancements for E-UTRA Physical Layer Aspects (Release 9),” (3GPP TR 36.814), version 0.4.1, February, 2009, which are incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.